


Under the Weather

by Melanie_Athene



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Bodie has a cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Weather

“Told you it was too cold to be prancing about without a jacket, didn't I, mate?”

Bodie sneezed in reply.

“Now here we are, shut in on a gorgeous day.” Doyle wistfully peered out the window. “What am I going to do with you?” he sighed.

“Never said you had to stay with me, did I?” Bodie coughed.

“No place I'd rather be,” Doyle admitted quietly, climbing back into bed and embracing his shivering partner.

Snuffling softly, Bodie buried his nose in Doyle's curls and dreamed of falling leaves, their russet glory the exact same colour as his lover's hair.


End file.
